megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fool Arcana
The Fool Arcana (愚者, Gusha) is an Arcana appearing in the Persona series. Overview Portrayed as a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels. The Fool represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. As such, the silent protagonists from the recent adaptions often start out with the Fool Arcana, in reference of their personality being shaped via player's actions and decisions. At the end of Persona 3 and Persona 4, the protagonists are given a Persona of the Judgement or of the The World Arcana, probably as a reference to the Journey of the Fool in the Tarot, which is also explained in detail by a character in Persona 3. The Fool Arcana tends to be the "jack of all trades," since its Personas can inherit all skills without preference for any type. Mythological figures of the Fool Arcana are often heroes, fools, or the protagonists of their own mythological stories. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The Fool Arcana in Persona is a hidden set of Personas that can only be created through a very rare fusion accident. There are three of them; all are characterized by colorful skill sets, low SP requirements, "Strong: All attacks" properties and originated from Japanese folklore. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' The Fool Arcana in Innocent Sin is a hidden set of Personas that requires the exceedingly rare Fool Arcana cards, which are only issued under very special circumstances. Personas of Fool Arcana are unlisted until acquiring one. In addition, the Velvet Room's Demon Artist cannot convert Blank/Free Tarot Cards into Fool Tarot Cards, making them a valuable commodity. During demon contact, if an enemy demon with the Foolish personality trait* attains 2 levels of Angry and 2 levels of Eager (levels of Scared and Happy do not matter), a contact resulting in Eager has a 1/256 chance to not max Eagerness, and instead results in the demon asking the contacting character what manner of human they are; if the character replies with "A foolish human," the demon will give them a Fool Card. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' The method to obtain the Fool card during random encounters is very much the same as Innocent Sin. However, in this game an NPC named Salam will offer side-quests for completing maps of requested dungeons. If the player completes the map before finishing the final event of that dungeon (since story dungeons are locked from re-entering after all their scenarios are finished), Salam will reward the player with some Fool cards. ''Persona 3'' The Fool Arcana Social Link is represented by SEES, unlike other Arcana, Fool Arcana is unique by itself, as it automatically powers up as the story progresses. Later in the game, should the Protagonist choose not to kill Ryoji Mochizuki, the Fool Arcana will max out itself, bestowing the ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana, Susano-o. Igor also takes care to mention that the number of the Fool Arcana is zero. He, as well as other unrelated characters, remark that while the number zero suggests nothingness, it's also undefined and has no boundaries. Not only does this reflect in the fact that the protagonist will eventually have almost two hundred Personas to choose from, but also that the personality of the protagonist himself is a blank mold, which the players can shape as they see fit. ''Persona 3 FES'' The protagonist can gain access to a higher level Persona of the Fool Arcana than Susano-o, namely Orpheus Telos. True to Igor's words, Orpheus Telos of the Fool Arcana truly stands for nothingness, undefined and has limitless possibilities, as Orpheus Telos has only one skill, Victory Cry. The rest of Orpheus Telos' skills can only be acquired via the predecessor Personas used to fuse him. ''Persona 4'' The Protagonist starts out with the Fool Arcana, with its initial Persona being Izanagi of the Fool Arcana. The Fool Arcana Social Link is represented by the Investigation Team, where the Social Link is initiated after the Protagonist, Yosuke Hanamura, and Chie Satonaka became the founding members of the Team, with the Protagonist serving as the field leader. When the Social Link reaches maximum, the Ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana, Loki, will be unlocked. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Another facet of the Fool Arcana, the Jester Arcana is represented by Tohru Adachi. The Jester symbolizes much of what the Fool symbolizes--ignorance, spontaneity, and freedom--but in a suppressed form. In the case of the Jester, the querent is misguided and unwilling to work with others, in contrast to the Fool, who is compatible with everyone. In the case of Tohru Adachi, he relishes a life away from the company of others, as he feels he is free to do what he wants by himself. In game, the Arcana will go through a change as the story progresses. ''Persona 4 Arena'' The Fool Arcana is co-represented by Yu Narukami and Aigis, the protagonists of Persona 4 ''and ''Persona 3 FES - The Answer, signifying their ability to wield the Wild Card. Persona 4 Arena's official artwork book reveals that Athena's arcana has changed from that of the Chariot Arcana to that of the Fool Arcana, symbolizing Aigis' awakening to the Wild Card. Notable Fools *The protagonist of Persona 3 *The female protagonist of Persona 3 Portable *Aigis, as of Persona 3 FES *Yu Narukami, the protagonist of Persona 4 *Elizabeth, as of Persona 4 Arena Card Designs Trivia *In Persona 4 The Animation, when Yu gets The Fool Arcana, the face of the card, instead of facing to the left, is facing to the right. *Protagonists possessing the Fool Arcana always have a party member who is secretly jealous of their special abilities, specifically Junpei Iori (The Protagonist of Persona 3 and the Female Protagonist), Yukari Takeba (Aigis) and Yosuke Hanamura (Yu Narukami). Category:Tarot *